pretty woman
by blondieGIRL2988
Summary: sesshoumaru is a business man lost in downtown beverly hills. kagome gives him directions and he brings her back to his hotel. after there night together sesshoumaru pays her to stay with him for a week. see what happens as the story unfolds
1. meet kagome

**pretty woman: the sesskag love story**

chapter one

"RRRIIINNNGGG." "ugh," kagome hit the snooze button, "guess I should get up." She got out of bed and got dressed in a black mini skirt with black leather boots that went up to her knee and a blue tank top shirt that showed her stomach. Looking at herself in the mirror she found she looked good. She finished with her make-up and put on her blonde wig.

She left her apartment and walked down stairs. She saw the landlord talking to one of the other tenants. She then realized that the rent was due. She snuck back upstairs before the landlord saw her. When she got back into her apartment she realized that her rent money was missing. "Kikyo."

Kagome climbed out of her window and down the fire escape. When she was safely on the ground she walked the 3 blocks to Kikyo's favorite bar, The Blue Moon. Kagome figured she was there because inuyasha was there. Inuyasha was a pimp and he wanted both kagome and kikyo to be his hoes.

When kagome walked into the bar she saw kikyo playing pool with inuyasha. she walked up the stairs and went straight to kikyo.

"hey kagome. Your looking good tonight." Inuyasha stated looking her up and down.

"yeah its nice to see you too, " she said sarcastically. She grabbed kikyo by her arm and pulled her into a corner. "kikyo do you know what happened to our rent money?" she asked

"well yeah I spent it on a pack of cigarretts. Why?" kikyo answered.

"WHAT! How are we suppose to pay our rent if you keep spending the money." Kagome said angrily.

"why are you so mad its my place I let you live there." Kikyo said. "besides were gonna make enough tonight the pay it off tomorrow when we get back."

"whatever lets get going before they take all the good customers." Kagome said laughing.

"bye inuyasha." they said together.

"see ya later girls. Have some fun tonight." He said back.

I hope you liked it. This is my first fic so if it sucks just tell me. You don't have to be nice just tell me the truth. Ill update the second chapter once I finish it.

Thanks a bunches :D

blondieGIRL2988


	2. sesshoumaru

**Pretty woman sesskag style**

Chapter two

"mr. tashio, kagara is on line one." Sesshoumarus secretary sango informed him.

"thank you sango." Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "yes kagara. What is it?"

"sesshoumaru I am fed up with this." She said hollered.

"what is wrong now." He asked monotoned

"I havent seen you in 2 months. I havent talked to you for 1 month. I talk more with your secretary than I do you."

"well im sorry but im a very busy man and you know this."

"well I cant take this anymore im leaving. Its over sesshoumaru! You here me." Kagara hung up.

'well that was interesting.' He thought.

"sesshoumaru you limo is waiting." Sango said.

"thank you sango. Ill be right down."

"well now have you ever seen such a beautiful party?" kaguya asked sesshoumaru.

"it is quite beautiful. Where is your husband?"

"oh well hes over here. Follow me I'll show you."

"thank you." Sesshoumaru said following kaguya. He saw his long time business partner talking to a couple of the clients that he invited. "good evening naraku."

"ah sesshoumaru I was worried you wouldn't make it. So are you having a good time?" naraku asked.

"yes." He said curtly.

"whats wrong. I know that tone. Did kagara break up with you?"

"yes she did. Will you excuse me." Sesshoumaru said walking over to a group of people.

"yura its nice to see you here. How have you been doing?"

"oh sesshoumaru its so nice to see you. Well im doing good. Hiten and I are do very well." Yura said softly.

"yura can I ask you something?" sesshoumaru asked softly.

"why of course." Yura said excitedly.

"when we were dating, did you talk more to my secretary than me?"

"you mean sango? Sesshoumaru she was a bridesmaid at my wedding."

Sesshoumaru looked shocked. "thank you. It was nice seeing you again." He kisses her on the cheek and walks towards the exit.

"hunny sesshoumarus leaving." Kaguya said hurriedly to her husband.

"oh no. Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" naraku said hurriedly.

"ive got to get out of here. Im taking your car."

"but you cant leave. Wait do you even know how to drive it?"

"yes now please move."

"be careful with my car!" naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru speeds of towards his hotel.

Ok so hows this one. Don't worry kagome and sesshoumaru meet in the next chapter. Review please and tell me what you think.

Thanks a bunch

blondieGIRL2988


	3. so sorry AN

**Sorry**

I am very sorry but im going to redue the chapters so that its more indepth and longer. Thank you very much for your reviews and comments. I don't know how long its going to take for me to finish the first chapter again but it should be to long. Im very sorry and ill try to hurry.

Thank you for understanding

blondieGIRL2988


End file.
